


Christmas Time Is Here

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [15]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: The girls spend their first Christmas together, since they started dating





	

Bella was standing at her locker staring at her self in her mirror. She saw feet, "Ok I know that's you Sophie." Sophie said, "I know it's me." Bella said, "So any plans this year." Sophie said, "No my family is going away and I wanted to stay here." Bella said, "Where's your family going." Sophie shrugged, "I don't know." Bella said, "Actually I have an idea." Sophie nodded, "Lay it on me." Bella said, "We should spend Christmas together." Sophie said, "Alright we should do it, we've only been going out for 9 months." Bella said, "A lot of romance through those months." Sophie smiled, "Hey you know you were the one who asked me out. You knew about my major crush on you." Bella said, "Well yeah it was odd about your obsession about me." Sophie said, "Why do you say that?" Bella said, "You stared at me oddly every time I was at my locker." Sophie said, "Ok you loved the fact of me having a crush on you." Bella said, "I know ok?" Sophie smiled, "Then we started dating and here we are 9th grade still dating." Bella kissed Sophie. Sophie smiled, "Bella isn't it odd Christmas is next week and we haven't got each other stuff, you're the guy and need to find me something." Bella said, "I know babe." She kissed Sophie's forehead and said, "I have the item but you got to wait a entire week for it.'' Sophie said, "Depends on what you love about me." Bella said, "I love you for just who you are babe." Christmas rolled around and Sophie said, "Earings?" Bella nodded, "You always wanted new ones. A suit?" Sophie said, "For the Spring Dance." Bella loved her girlfriend forever.


End file.
